


Sinful

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, she was no angel herself, but she wasn’t pretending to be…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

**Prometheus Unbound: Lust**

The heat of his lips against hers stayed with her long after she’d escaped from the Prometheus. Strong hands splayed against her sides, thumbs just brushing under her breasts helped hold her up while she attacked his mouth. She knew he liked it, of course his slightly confused and banged up state might have been a factor too, but she noticed a distinct amount of activity below when she’d straddled him…apparently the area in question recovered rather quickly leaving her to assume you really couldn’t keep a good man down…

His lips were soft, pliable for those first few seconds before he responded and kissed her back. He was passionate; she picked that up right away, but the feel of those hands, holding her above him, carrying her through the hallways of the ship, undressing her…she hoped to run into him again someday.

**Avalon II: Greed**

She wouldn't admit to them that it was the largest amount of treasure she’s ever seen. A little mystery is never a bad thing. But now they’re not going to let her keep it… which is a bad thing. What makes them so morally superior anyway? She has morals; they’re just a little scuffed right now.

She listened to Daniel’s little story. If she’s learned anything, it’s that treasure soon leads to more treasure, and this time she wants her cut! She had only heard of these Ancients in passing, but if they truly were the gate builders, then who knows what other delightful little trinkets they could have come up with. 

She sauntered over to where they had gathered; standing around a technician with a peculiar piece of technology. Turns out the saying ‘boys and their toys’ is universal. As they packed the ‘important’ items for shipping back to the SGC, Vala slipped a few gold coins into her underwear…those lovely young men forgot to search there last time.   
As they ring up, no one notices she’s still wearing the tiara…

**Morpheus: Pride**

She had spent the better part of the night hunched over his desk. The glare from the screen before her swept over her face in a current of pixelated light. Squinting, the letters blurred, washing together as her eyes began to water. She had already searched for clues around her, considering everything from the wall mounted Verenian fighting sticks to the ceremonial statue from P3X-595…she still didn’t understand why Sam cringed every time she saw it. 

There had to be something. A hint, a key to Daniel’s psyche that would allow her entrance. Some corner of his space that would offer up the secret. 

She reached blindly for the mug on Daniel’s desk, the one with the little pyramids one it, and bought it to her lips. As soon as the cold liquid hit her tongue, she spat it back into the cup. The coffee was cold…Coffee…

She quickly tapped the keys once more, striking the enter key with zest, and watched the screen as the computer logged in. Vala arched back in Daniel’s office chair, stretching her arms above her head, silently congratulated herself on a job well done. 

**The Pegasus Project: Wrath**

She hated the Ancients. She could not comprehend how they could sit around and let this happen. Sure, she was no angel herself, but she wasn’t pretending to be. The whole galaxy, the whole universe’s existence was just one big fucking joke! She hated her helplessness, and she hated what they were doing to Daniel.

The calming sound of the Lantian ocean was a stark contrast to her inner brooding. She wanted to interrupt the stillness, create chaos and noise to balance it out, it wasn’t right. How could she stand here in silence while millions were slaughtered? How could they?

She grabbed the nearest object, a half dead pot plant resting near the railing, and hurled it noiselessly into the water. Its resultant splash was not nearly satisfying enough. She was angry, with the Ancients; with the Ori…she was angry with herself for bringing them… 

**Uninvited: Sloth**

She didn’t want to move. The doona and the pillows cocooned her. She was warm and the air was fresh. No, she wasn’t moving anywhere. She liked this cabin. Not even Daniel’s blunt persistent “Vala!” coming regularly through her door was getting her butt out of this bed. Why didn’t the SGC have sheets this soft? The good General must have spent a pretty penny indeed.

Today was Vala day. Sleep, sleep and more sleep. That was until 30 seconds later when Daniel worked up the courage to actually enter the room in an attempt to get Vala up.

“No, I’m not getting out of bed.”

“C’mon Vala, we’re going for a short hike, we’d like for you to come along…team building exercise and all that.”

“I’m not a part of your team”, Vala replied, snuggling further into the bedding.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, pushing the hair away that had fallen over Vala’s face. “Well, we might be able to do something about that soon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.”

“So, are you coming?”

“You’re going to have to carry me out of here…” 

**Counterstrike: Envy**

She doesn’t want to be envious of a dead woman, or of Daniel for that matter. But she wants relief. The relief he feels in knowing that evil cannot harm loved ones any longer, relief in knowing he’s done all he can to fight. She can let herself believe that Adria is not truly evil all she wants, and deep down there’s a part of her that really does, but that still does not excuse the fact that she is, in part, responsible for this mess.

She is doing all she can now to fight the Ori, but will it ever be enough? Sure she’s settled down a bit now, hasn’t stolen anything in over 3 months, and attached herself to SG-1 in the hopes of making one iota of difference out there. But the blame is still there. She can’t help but begrudge Daniel his.

**Memento Mori: Glutton**

For their second ‘not date’, Daniel took her to a different restaurant, something a little more casual…he’d never seen somebody woof down a Big Mac so fast.

He watched as she polished off her fries, coke and apple pie while his own meal lay barely touched.

“You know, they have salads here too…”

“Yes Daniel”, she mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate fudge sundae. She moaned in delight. “My god, it’s almost as good as sex!” she said perhaps a little too loudly as a few patrons turned their heads.

Daniel picked at his fries.


End file.
